The Boy Who was on Fire
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Peeta thinks he's already one of the Careers but when Cato takes him on a 'scouting mission', he gets the official orientation. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!. M/M, VIOLENCE, BAD LANGUAGE, ROUGH PLAY, UNDERAGE (since both Cato and Peeta are under 18s) I hope you like and if u can, please leave a review. ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, UNDERAGE (since both Cato and Peeta are below 18 years of age both in the movies and in the books...), VIOLENCE, BAD LANGUAGE, ROUGH PLAY **

**So I just watched the movie and I decided to throw my hat in the ring with this pairing since Cato was HOT and it killed me when he died (even though i already read the books and i knew this would happen...I thought I'd be ready for it O3O) Either way, I hope you'll like it and if u can please please please please a review! Thank you very much in advance and ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own The Hunger Games or any of the characters! **

_**The Boy Who was on Fire**_

'Hey, Lover Boy.' Peeta glanced up, not at all happy with the nickname which already took root. He ignored the snickers from the other Careers and pinpointed the speaker, feeling his heart sink. Now what would the worst of the worst, the big boss, the head honcho want with him?... 'You're going to scout out the premises.' Alright, that wasn't so bad. Peeta physically relaxed and that was his mistake. A moment later Cato grinned wickedly and he knew there was more to come... 'And I'm coming with you.' Sometimes he really hated being right...

Peeta rose to his feet, nodding to show he understood, and slung his meagre pack over his back. He'd been checking inventory before Cato gave his orders. It was less than twenty four hours since they allowed Peeta to join their group. He knew they only kept him around to find and kill Katniss but he also knew this was his best chance to keep them off her scent. He was paying a dangerous game...the Hunger Game.

Cato indicated the direction he had to take and kept one step behind him but Peeta had no illusion about leading this expedition. Oh no...Cato was the leader, that much was plainly obvious. Peeta knew the older boy was simply keeping watch over him and at the tiniest sign of rebellion his shiny new sword would end up etched into his spine. Katniss had been right to call him a brute, both physically and mentally, since there was nothing the boy from District 2 enjoyed more than a bloodbath.

Peeta remembered the ease with which Cato had slaughtered numerous Tributes at the start of the games, in the battle for supplies. Even more troublesome wasn't the ease with which he killed but the twisted pleasure across his face. Peeta barely supressed a shudder when he remembered Cato's wide, feral grin as blood coated his hands and sprayed all over the ground in a crimson rain. This was the man he had his back to and he could feel the pressure of the dark eyes watching him attentively. He was literally disobeying the oldest lesson in the book, _Never Turn your Back on the Enemy_.

They were a few meters away from their camp. Peeta wasn't sure if he was supposed to do a perimeter sweep or to keep going deeper into the forest but since Cato didn't stop him he assumed it was the later. The trees around them rose threateningly high. If Peeta didn't know any better he would have wondered if they reached the skies but he was perfectly aware of the semi-circular dome hanging over their heads even if it was invisible to the naked eyes. They were about as free there as animals in a cage... He tried not to think about it too much, especially since Peeta was almost certain this would be his grave.

His eyes lifted to the skies and he forgot about the other's presence momentarily, caught up in his own sombre thoughts, but reality bitch slapped him a second later when a pair of freakishly powerful hands enclosed around his upper arms and slammed his back hard against the trunk of an ancient tree. Peeta's skull hit the wood and for a minute he saw nothing but stars, his entire body going limp, held up only by the bruising fingers digging into his flesh. His eyes even fluttered closed, and a groan left his lips, the shocking pain too sudden for him to make a more coherent response. He was literally shaken out of his daze and his eyes snapped open, his instincts automatically going on the defensive, locking eyes with his attacker.

'You have something I want.' Peeta's mind was still swimming slightly and he looked at Cato with open confusion.

'Wh-What are you talking about?' The older boy's smirk only served to deepen his frown. He didn't bother trying to break free because physically he knew he didn't stand a chance against someone training to be a killing machine their entire life.

'You may think you're pretty smart but I'm not an idiot. Don't think I don't know why you're really here, teaming up with us. You're trying to keep that fiery little bitch alive, am I right?' Peeta suffered a momentarily panic attack. Cato knew his true motivations and he would kill him for it. He wondered if he could put up a fight. Well, if it came down to it he was damned if he didn't spend his last ounce of energy to draw blood. He would die happy then, knowing this war machine could bleed, knowing there was still hope. He glared daggers at Cato, letting him know he still had some fire burning in him, something which the brute liked very much.

'You don't have to answer that. It's obvious I'm right and I don't give a shit.' Peeta's animosity morphed into open surprise so quickly his head spun. What the hell was Cato's end game? 'One way or another you'll lead me right to her and then I'll kill her right in front of your eyes. You still have your uses and _that's_ the _only_ reason you're here, still breathing. Remember that.'

'I'll die before I let you harm her.' There was no point pretending when his bluff was so easily called. What was the point in being guarding when Cato held his life in his hands?

'I know you will. I'm counting on it in fact.' Peeta wondered what he meant by that. Was Cato implying that his worry for Katniss would unconsciously draw him to her no matter how hard he'll try to throw the Careers off her trail? Or was he just saying that once they'd find Katniss he'll kill him...

'Go to hell.' The words were out of his mouth before he realized it and Peeta deeply regretted them. As much as he hated the Careers and the Capitol and the whole fucked up Hunger Games, it wasn't like him to speak before thinking. He didn't have many notable qualities but this was one of them, though it sometimes seemed to take a leave of absence...

'Well look it here. Someone still has a spark in them.' Peeta expected for Cato to turn violent and just kill him. He'd seen the guy kill for a lot less... He didn't expect to see the already dark eyes darkening further and roaming over his body with naked lust. He didn't like it at all, at least that's what he told himself.

'What do you want with me anyway? Couldn't you say all this in front of the other Careers?' Cato re-met his eyes, and he was ashamed to say that he did feel fear and...maybe a little arousal. There was no doubt the male Tribute of District 2 was good looking and being the target of such a hungry stare was quite intense.

'Why? You want them to tear you apart? I may be in charge but you can't possibly be stupid enough to think I'd stick my neck out for you.' Peeta drew a little hope from that. Did that mean the other Careers didn't know his true intent, at least not with the absolute certainty Cato did? 'But there's another reason why I brought you out here.' Peeta's alarm bells began to toll a deafening cacophony. This could only be bad...Yet he felt his mouth go bone dry...

'What?' He hated the way his voice was so damn low, just above a whisper. If there was one thing he knew about predators was never EVER to show weakness in front of them.

'If you're going to be one of us you have to prove yourself. I can't have a weak link around me and I definitely don't want someone incapable of following orders.' Was Cato going to ask him to kill someone? Peeta knew this was probably going to happen, they were Careers for a reason, but he hoped to have more time to strengthen his resolve. He wasn't ready to become a murdered...He probably never will be. 'Consider this your orientation.'

Without any further warning Cato leaned in and did something which turned Peeta to a stone. The older male's lips captured his and he took full advantage of the dropped guard to plunge his tongue inside the frozen mouth, taking without giving. Peeta didn't know what he should do in this bizarre situation so he ended up doing nothing, giving free reign to the clearly more experienced Tribute, and he was shocked to find warmth pooling in the Southern regions. That's what prompted him to twist away and break the contact, wishing desperately he had use of his hands to pummel the other guy's annoyingly handsome face.

'What-What the hell?! Let me go!' He did struggle and it was in vain. Once more, he hated being right...

'Not so fast. I already told you didn't I? You have something I want and I will take it and you will like it. You'll show me exactly how far you'll go to join my group and if your input doesn't satisfy me you'll die right here. You understand?' To show what he meant by 'input', Cato closed his lips over Peeta's throat, sinking his teeth feraly into his flesh and drawing a thin river of blood. His tongue darted out to lick the crimson life liquid and despite himself, Peeta's breathing became slightly more laboured. He swallowed drily, though it was no longer due to fear. What was one more threat to the pile anyway?

This time when Cato re-joined their lips together Peeta complied and he parted his lips willingly. He could feel the other pair of lips grinning as the adventurous tongue ventured inside his mouth once more, twisting around his own verbal muscle and licking along it until Peeta was coaxed into a battle. Of course the winner was obvious but Cato loved an opportunity to dominate and he pushed Peeta's head into the tree, prolonging the kiss until the baker was certain he'd suffocate. He knew he'd die in the Hunger Games but he didn't think it would be in such a pathetic way...Kissed to death...

The sweet breath of life filled his lungs and Peeta inhaled greedily, losing himself in the feel of having Cato's lips across his throat. He threw his head back, accidentally hitting it against the bark but ignored the shooting pain, choosing to concentrate instead on what Cato was doing. The older Tribute swiped his tongue out over Peeta's Adam's apple before moving to trace the jugular, pausing to feel the other's quickening pulse beneath his lips. Oh how fragile life was...A killer's thrill ran through Cato when he realized he could kill Peeta with only the use of his teeth, just like a wild beast.

Peeta wanted to free his hands but no longer to escape...The realization scared him but in the battle between his lust and his fear, his lust won by a landslide and buried fear deep under to resurface at a later date. He tried to break free again and Cato allowed it, giving the muscles one last painful squeeze to show what would happen should Peeta try any funny business. The younger boy couldn't help it, he had to touch. His fingers reached uncertainty for the other body and mapped the powerful muscles, visible and notable even through the tight material of the shirt. Cato smirked approvingly, pleased to see how easy it was to capture the other's interest.

Unlike Peeta, his hands were certain and determined. The baker was lucky his jacket zipper was undone or Cato would have ripped it apart in his impatience and it would have cost Peeta a valuable resource. Instead he pushed the clothing down Peeta's arms and pulled the remaining shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly in a heap on the ground beside the previously discarded back pack. His lips attacked the milky shoulders with renowned hunger while his powerful hands groped the naked flesh, extracting a low moan of pleasure when they caught a nipple between finger and thumb. Cato grasped the other's hips and ground their needs together, feeling the younger man's erection. He grinned wickedly and continued to thrust harshly against the overpowered boy, noting all of Peeta's facial expressions.

The younger tribute's mouth fell open and louder and louder noises continued to stream out of him in unchecked torrents. His fingers scratched desperately against the wood by his sides, relishing the slight pain shooting through his fingertips when his skin tore apart. Cato watched and felt the hunger grow within him. He did admit to himself that he'd had a certain thirst for the young male Tribute of District 12 ever since he saw him blaze up at the parade. He knew the majority of people had eyes for the woman, the girl who was on fire, but Cato barely saw her. His eyes studied the powerful build of her partner, the supposedly man who loved her so much he won the entire support of the Capitol but who whined so wantonly when Cato jerked his hips upwards. His Cheshire Cat grin widened when he wondered if he could set him on fire again, this time making sure the flame would burn and consume him from the inside out.

'You like that?' Cato gave an extra powerful roll of his hips and a shrill YES escaped Peeta's lips. 'I wish your girl was here to see this. Think she'd like it, seeing you getting fucked by the man who'll kill her and you liking it?' Peeta groaned. 'You'd like the attention you little whore, wouldn't you?' Another groan, this one more desperate. In all honesty, Peeta's internal filter was shot to hell and he didn't really understand half of what Cato was saying...but he loved the low, dangerous tone and the way his lips were so close to his that each word was a hot caress. 'Remember, the whole Capitol's seeing this so give them a show they'll remember. You are the boy who was on fire after all.'

Cato pressed his lips to Peeta's taking everything the younger male had to give, while his impatient fingers unbuckled the belt and yanked the hem of the trousers off. Peeta gasped at the sudden change in temperature but he only managed to fill his lungs with a scarce supply of oxygen before it left his body in one loud moan. Cato's fingers enclosed the exposed length and moved along it fast, coating his fingers with copious pre-cum, making them nice and slick for what was to come next...

Peeta's eyes opened impossibly wide when he felt Cato's hands groping his rear and spreading it apart and was about to say something when the first finger was inserted and he choked on the words. Cato pushed inside the tight virgin tunnel, his member twitching in anticipation of having that heat around it, going knuckle deep from the first thrust. He knew it was painful and Peeta's wince was an obvious sign of discomfort, but he also knew this sort of thing was better if one learned to run before they walked. That and he enjoyed inflicting pain on those weaker than him. It stroked his ego to know he had this sort of power over another human being. He could decide whether Peeta felt heavenly pleasure or hellish pain and right now he was leaning towards the later...

He added a further two digits to the first, stretching Peeta to the absolute limit without tearing him apart. As much as Cato loved seeing the other's pain he had other plans in mind. Besides, Peeta was like no lover he'd ever had. He only had partners from District 2 and he had a deep hatred for weaklings so his one night stands, because it had never progressed past that, had been war bred beasts just like him. It had always been a battle, one he nearly always won, the exception being when his tutor made a pass at him. Cato loved the fighting and the rough domination earned as a result of it but some part of him, some human instinct, craved a little warmth. He certainly didn't want love but he was lying if he said he wasn't a little curious to see the difference between having sex and making love. Peeta was someone who put up a thrilling opposition but who also allowed himself captured without Cato having to go through any extremes. One time he broke his lover's arm in his fight to get the upper position and her shrill screams of agony had been ecstatic. But with Peeta he didn't have to, nor want to for some reason, go through such lengths. In a way, it was a new experience for both of them.

He thrust the fingers in with renewed power, driving deeper than before, and accidentally hitting the magic pleasure switch. Peeta's groans turned to moans instantly as electricity surged through his nervous system. He grasped for Cato's shoulder, seeking a physical support, and tangled his fingers in the material of his blood red shirt.

Seeing this change in demeanour, Cato removed the fingers, having reached his aim, and before Peeta could protest he re-filled the tunnel with his thick length. It certainly reached further then the fingers and a guttered yell tore from Peeta's throat, one which was eagerly swallowed by Cato's famished lips. The older boy paused momentarily, giving them both a second to adjust to the sensations attacking their pleasure sensors, before he began to move at a punishing pace from the very start. He pushed his fingers against Peeta's, pressing the back of his hands into the harsh bark, leaving it up to the younger boy to hold onto him while he continued to pound his tight hole. The baker's legs were tightly crossed around Cato's waist and he was lost in a sharp mixture of bliss and agony. He knew his back would be scraped badly from the merciless tree husk but he couldn't care less right at that moment and he certainly didn't wish for Cato to slow down.

Peeta could feel the pleasure building inside him, filling a bubble which was ready to burst and apparently so could Cato because just when the younger boy was certain he would fall he found himself empty. Peeta opened his eyes in alarm, his fear intensifying tenfold when he saw the sadistic grin across the other's cruel lips. Surely Cato wouldn't just leave him like this, within an inch of completion...Surely he wasn't that heartless...

'If you want it, you'll have to come and get it.' Cato backed away from the tree and Peeta's legs fell to the ground. He nearly crumbled, his bones reduced to pudding, and was grateful for the tree's support. He watched, dew eyed, as Cato laid down on a blanket of fallen leaves, looking like a statue sculpted out of marble with his chiselled muscles and thin shin of sweat making his skin glisten in the soft sunlight...Positively mouth-watering, like a forbidden fruit which promised dire consequences but too enticing to refuse.

Peeta was too far gone the path of corruption to give heed to his pride and consider the humiliation Cato was inflicting upon him. He left the tree, wincing when he moved his injured back and abused lower body, but managing to keep upright and reach the waiting Tribute. He knew what Cato wanted and he didn't hesitate to give it. Peeta straddled Cato's waist, supporting his weight on his knees and slowly lowered himself down, his muscles happily re-accommodating Cato's member.

'Too slow.' Suddenly Cato gripped Peeta's hips in a vice like hold and pushed him all the way down, filling the clearing with a satisfying mixture of skin slapping against skin and the younger boy's sharp yell. He didn't give Peeta any time to adjust before he thrust his hips upwards, driving into the other's tunnel with tyrannical force, impaling the young tribute on his hard length. He threw his head back and immersed himself in the pleasure waves drowning him, groaning softly each time he buried himself to the hilt inside the magmatic heat.

Peeta's hips were bucking before he realized it, doing Cato's job for him, and his larynx lost all manner of control. He vaguely wondered if they were being watched and what the watchers must be thinking of their frenzied behaviour. Well, clearly they liked it or they would have triggered some sort of natural disaster to set them on the run...Then his thoughts drifted to the watchers back home... The Game Keepers could do one of two things. One, air it and destroy the lie of his alleged feelings for Katniss or convince the gullible inhabitants of the Capitol that he was so madly in love with her he was willing to go this far to keep her safe from the Careers. Two, keep the supposed romance alive and keep the secret of their fornication behind sealed doors. Only time would tell what they chose to do...Peeta didn't really worry if anybody saw him since he wasn't going to see anyone on the outside ever again anyway so it wasn't like he'd have any explaining to do.

Cato's movements became even wilder, if that was possible, and he dug his fingers into the pale skin as if ready to crush the bones beneath. He watched as Peeta's head moved from side to side with the motions of his thrusts and was enthralled by the intense pleasure on the other's face, the tightly shut eyes, the gaping mouth, the thin trail of saliva running down his chin, the deep red blush spreading all the way to the heaving chest, the palms pressed flatly against his abdomen. It was all hypnotic and Cato lost himself in their spell, roaring his release.

Peeta widened his eyes and gasped when he felt the other's seed shooting through him, some sliding down the member still lodged firmly inside him. It seemed to burn, the substance igniting a river of fire in their wake. Cato had a lazy smile on his lips as he watched Peeta's reaction, fully aware that he hadn't reached the proverbial cliff's edge just yet.

'Touch yourself until you come. I wanna see your face twisted in pleasure at the hands of your future killer.' The thought should have scared him but instead it thrilled Peeta. Having someone as powerful and dangerous touch him so intimately and watching him...making such lowed requests of him. It was exciting.

Under Cato's sharp surveillance, Peeta enclosed one hand around his stiff member and began to jerk off, having done this numerous times but never while being watched. He was surprised to find he liked the idea and he seriously questioned his alleged 'innocence'. Up until that point he'd always thought of himself as a relatively naive and simple guy but now...Yep, some serious questions had to be asked.

His movements became quicker as the need to release became stronger and he panted, his lungs never quite filling with enough oxygen. He felt Cato's fingers tracing playful shapes against his skin and marvelled at the new discovery...Apparently he wasn't the only one who had another side to the one seen by all. Maybe Cato wasn't just a simple, blood thirsty, cruel brute...Maybe he was human after all. Peeta locked eyes with Cato's lustful ones and the ground crumbled below his feet, sending him head first into an ocean of explosive pleasure. His body convulsed, the electric orgasm running through him like wild fire, realizing that Cato's member was still inside him. The older boy hissed when he felt the muscles constrict around him and his fingers became aggressive once more, though the hiss was one of sudden delight.

Peeta fell limply over Cato's chest, his body aching and exhausted after that 'scouting mission'. He fought desperately with the urge to sleep, knowing it would be for a short time anyway, but he lost. He expected for Cato to shove him off and leave him there since he got everything he wanted from Peeta, and was surprised to feel a toned arm wrap around his shoulders, the fingers stroking the scrapes across his upper back gently. He heard only three words before the darkness claimed him...

'Congratulations, you passed.'

* * *

**Well I hope it was a present read. I decided to make Cato just a little bit human in this since he did show some level of emotion both when Clove died and at the end when he died...Oh god it still hurts to say that...XD**

**Thank You for the read and if u can, please leave a review. It only takes a second and I will appreciate it greatly! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
